Portable electronic devices are small-size devices developed for facilitating users' needs and are implemented in various forms such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), video players, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), smart phones, and so forth. In particular, the smart phones have a call function and, as needed by users, various applications may be downloaded and installed into the smart phones, such that the smart phones have become popular.
The biggest advantage of a portable electronic device is high portability because the portable electronic device has a small size when compared to an existing computing device such as a desktop computer or a laptop computer. However, due to this advantage, a display of the portable electronic device inevitably is limited in size. To overcome the restriction, recent portable electronic devise are equipped with a touch screen in which a display and an input means are integrated. Nevertheless, users still experience the inconvenience of having to use various applications on a small display screen of the portable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.